


Junk Mail

by Falling_Future



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bunny Girl, Dubious Consent, Easter, F/M, Gen, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Penetration, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sexy Outfit, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dont worry makoto gets 'revenge' towards the end, for april happy early easter folks, kind of petplay but not really, look at me exposing my kinks on main I'm so sorry, lotsa dub-con elements in this, non-con elements, there's no actual public humiliation but she thinks about it a lot, thoughts of public humiliation, you know that one figure of kyo in the bunny outfit? yeah that'sthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Future/pseuds/Falling_Future
Summary: Kyoko receives an unusual package from Future Foundation.Thing is, she may just enjoy it more than she first thought.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Junk Mail

It wasn’t that rare of an occurrence when the Naegi-Kirigiri household received loads of pamphlets, flyers, and invitations all from random parts of the district in a vain effort to try and sway the Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Detective into purchasing their goods, or supporting whatever small company that was trying to get a leg up. All these nonsensical ads and spam being crammed into their mailbox was getting a bit...tiring. How did these people even figure out their address, let alone get a hold of it? 

They weren’t exactly living in the suburbs, but rather, a quaint, confined area of forestry with a nearby lake, their cottage right on the edge of a curb near the road. It was nice, relaxing actually, with a backyard that transitioned from soft, plush grass with a firepit in the center to the edge of a trail split between the treeline. Which means that they consistently got fuzzy, friendly visitors, and at this point, the raccoons who raid their trash every night before garbage day were far more welcome than whatever conmen or corrupt company were stuffing printed pleas for attention into their little gray mailbox.

Kyoko’s just about had it with these unsolicited, unprompted papers clogging up their mailbox, and even though Makoto says he doesn’t mind, she can tell that certain advertisements bother him. He’s gotten multiple pamphlets for therapy clinics or mental health rehabilitation centers, and some of them nearly set him off.  
  
 _“It’s fine, I get what they’re going for, they just want to see me get better, wh-which is why they recommend themselves to me, right?”_

She remembers that forced, cheery smile from a few days ago, a pamphlet for a literal _sanitorium_ somehow having been snuck in their mailbox. She bit back her tongue in that moment, told him that he was doing the right thing by not actually taking up any false promises this spam mail contained. But god, in that moment, it felt as if a fiery thread had been woven beneath her skin, the lavender haired girl absolutely disgusted by the idea of a sanitorium. Unkempt, grimy, and honestly cruel conditions those stony walls had, keeping their patients in what were essentially prison cells… Those pricking needles of fire had turned to shivering shards of ice in an instant, sewing along her spine to form a grandiose chill.

Besides that, most of this junk was for Naegi specifically, certain companies and advertisers desperate to have someone who was essentially the savior of the Tragedy to promote their cheap gimmick. But, Makoto knew better, as did she, and both were content with living out their lives while trying to combat the horrific trauma they’ve endured from both killing games. Hopefully, things will work out, and she trusts Makoto to run New Hope’s Peak as its headmaster, providing an equal playing field for all attendees instead of whatever elitism the previous incarnation had suffered through, and in turn, caused a reckoning of despair.

So when she turns her head to look out the window from the couch, her calm expression diminishes into a knit brow, her mood of freshly brewed coffee and reading the daily news having gone sour. She sighs, uncrossing her leg and setting the paper down, ruffling slightly as they hit the smooth glass surface. She straightens out her blazer, tugging on her skirt lightly before strutting over to the door. Kyoko pauses for just a moment, her gloved hand slowly wrapping around the cold metal. It was just a package, wasn’t it? A brown cardboard box had been placed at the doorstep, and she hopes it isn’t any remaining despairs sending a severed head or deadly weapon that’ll detonate the second she touches it.  
  
She closes her eyes, that instinctive feeling in her gut telling her that she’s...honestly in for a surprise, and a strange one at that.  
  
“He-”  
  
She doesn’t get to finish, her eyes widening slightly. Absolutely no one was in sight, not a sound soul. She scans the area, looking down at the curve of the road that veneers off to a rocky bay, her gaze flitting between it and either side of the road. She leans forward a bit, craning her neck and listening intently for any footsteps, laughter, or speeding cars. She’s only met with birdcall, and the occasional chitter of a distant animal. She warily eyes the package left at her front stoop, more concerned about it’s contents than the deliverer. It wasn’t that big of a stretch that this was some sort of prank, or at worst, blackmail. If all these companies and scams knew of their address, then surely such confidential information would leak, and down the pipeline it’d go, and eventually, it’d reach the scummiest dregs at the farthest end. 

It would be ridiculous to immediately think it was a bomb, there were far too many factors in sending a package like that going wrong if they had malicious intentions. The box itself was fairly standard, actually. No stains, which was automatically a good sign, and because the material was cardboard and not styrofoam, it’s safe to infer that this wasn’t something that needed to be kept chilled. So a severed body part was off the table. It wasn’t until she had crouched down to further inspect it that her gloved hands slid along either side of it, holding it up close as she tries to process the address.  
  
“Future Foundation?”  
  
What did they want with her? And yes, her specifically given that it only had _her_ name on the address label. It wasn’t odd for the Foundation to send them mail, both she and Makoto were part of one of the many branches. And although she believes them to be rather... _questionable_ at times, they seem to be on an equal, almost neutral ground, so it’s best not to disturb the freshly planted soil of peace, especially after the events of the final killing game. Last time she remembered, they had sent Makoto a letter two weeks ago, something about him being invited to an event a month from now. It was generous for them to extend their hand out in invitation like that, but as of now they were still debating on whether or not they should go.  
  
Once she steps back in, she’s surprised when she carries the practically weightless package with ease, hearing something shift around ever so slightly with each step. She wastes no time, settling it down on the glass coffee table and taking a seat on the couch, the box resting imposingly on the sleek surface. There was no reason to be intimidated by a damn box, right? _But what could it be?_ And the question of _why_ it was addressed to her specifically raised suspicion. There was no point in stalling, she supposes, and after she briefly gets up to go into the kitchen she delicately inserts the sharp tip of the knife she had grabbed into the slit of the box, slowly slicing along the beige packaging tape it had been sealed with. It gives way with relative ease, and the top flaps nearly burst open once they’re free of being forcibly held down. Kyoko sets the knife down, keeping the blade away from her. She herself wasn’t too phased by knives, but she had picked up a habit of being incredibly cautious with them because of Makoto’s squeamish nature around them.

As she opens the other set of flaps, she’s at first perplexed by the contents. She picks up the most prominent object resting atop the black shapes buried beneath it, a small printed note. She silently reads it to herself, the contents within only raising more questions than answers.

  
  
_Kirigiri Kyoko,_

_You have been specially selected to engage in an at-home experimental process. It can be assured that no harm will come during the experimental process if you wish to engage with it. Within this package is a small tablet with all the instructions needed to help make this experiment a success. There is also something ‘extra’ packed in as well in case you’d like a more interesting experience with this project. We at Future Foundation take our work seriously, and although the contents may counteract that, rest assured this is for research. If you would like to participate, then simply turn on the tablet, however refusal to participate will not be reprimanded. We understand your refusal, and the outfit may be kept if desired, however the tablet must be returned within two weeks notice. We thank you for taking the time to read this and take interest in our project, thank you._

_-Future Foundation co._

  
  


Okay, what the hell was going on?

  
  
She was going to be some...guinea pig for a weird project? What was it? Experimental technology of which the world has never seen? A cure for a deadly disease? Some sort of new interrogation method that involved getting ‘physical’ with the suspect? Sure enough, there was a small, seemingly new mini-tablet resting atop a pile of slick black cloth. That’s the next thing she picks up, turning over the small piece of technology slowly. It was clearly off, and the only sign of how to turn it on was with a button on the side. She sets it down, deciding that she should view every piece of this ‘project’ before making any decisions. The note had been vague, to say the least.  
  
So when Kyoko picks up this alleged ‘outfit’, something in her demeanor changes.  
  
Her jaw goes slack, pupils shrinking to pinpricks at the first piece of clothing she had held. At first she was confused, not exactly sure of its shape. But once she had unfolded it, the shape had revealed itself. She nearly laughed at the sight of it alone, not exactly sure how to take it. On the one hand, she could be flattered by this, but on the other, what kind of _demeaning shit_ was this?  
  
In her gloved hands rests a black leather corset, made of a fine material since she couldn’t spot any ounce of wear. Even if it were new, bundling up a fabric like that could result in mild damage, so it was a bit interesting to still see it in such pristine condition. When she inspects the chest area, she notices just how tight it is, how the shortness of the one-piece was going to just barely be able to cover that specific area. Needless to say, Kyoko’s face had turned a bright pink, her expression shifting between confusion and an embarrassed scowl.  
  
Was this a joke? A late April Fool’s prank? It had to be, right? Packages sometimes arrive a day or two later than intended, so this had to be some kind of joke, and a slightly sexist one at that. She didn’t take too kindly to the idea that this was a prank, and maybe this bordered on some kind of harassment, but the note did say she didn’t _have_ to participate if it was real, and that she could keep the outfit if she wanted.  
  
Like hell she’d keep it! What would she do with such a small, tight outfit that...was made of a very rich leather and...ran so smoothly down her fingers, almost comforting in a way. She can’t imagine how it’d feel once it pressed and hugged against her form if it felt comfortable to the touch alone...and it wasn’t as if she didn’t have all that much lingerie to begin with, so…  
  
She derails from that train of thought, stunned she was even _considering_ keeping this. It wasn’t bad by any means, just not exactly something she thinks she could be able to parade herself around in. And while someone else very much could, she herself doesn’t usually dress like that in the public eye. It was a matter of style more than anything, and while this single piece alone felt and looked fashionable, she wasn’t sure where or when to don this, maybe with Makoto in the bedroom? But it seemed awfully special to be used in a frequent manner.

The leather piece is set to the side as she rummages through the rest of the clothing, finding a pair of white gloves clearly made from silk with lace cuffs. While she appreciated that they took the time to accommodate her- if this outfit was an original piece that is- she much prefers her own set of dark, studded gloves, but she supposes she could use them in some kind of elegant outing.

Perhaps she had misjudged this outfit, and although she was still hesitant to try it on, she could see the potential use of it. Next, was a pair of thin tights that would fit easily, a pair of short, heeled boots, and a separate collar piece with an orange colored tie dangling from it. Fair enough, she supposes. Imagining them all put together it wouldn’t be that bad, but how would it look on her? Did that really matter though, because she couldn’t get the sensation of it out of her mind. It was clawing at her, nagging at her to feel the tight leather pressed against her body. It sends a sparked chill up her spine, jolting her from her daydream.  
  
 _Did she...actually want to wear it?_  
  
Makoto wasn’t home, and she could easily hide it if she didn’t enjoy it, but the raging curiosity was chipping away at her normally strong psyche. Why of all things, did a damn _outfit_ break away at her hardened resolve? A dejected sigh escapes her as she crosses her arms, head lowering and eyes closing as she thinks over her situation. She supposes there’s no point in denying it, she had an itch to sate, one where she needed to feel it against her body. There wasn’t much harm in that, was there? The outfit seemed fine enough, so maybe just trying it on once wouldn’t hurt. Or at the very least she’d just wear the corset and nothing more, and... _maybe_ the tights since the fabric looked rather soft and comforting compared to most tights that could rip with the utmost ease. And if the corset proved anything, maybe the fabric would be incredibly durable.

Kyoko doesn’t bother with contemplating on the matter any further, hurriedly placing the clothes and tablet back into the box before rushing into the bedroom. She opens a door just a few feet from the bed, leading into a built-in bathroom. She closes it, and makes damn sure to lock it despite there not being a soul around. She sets the tablet down on the sink before peering into the box one more time. Was she really about to... No, it was fine, it was just a one time fit and her urge would be taken care of. The girl runs her hands through her lavender hair, pushing it back before starting to undress.  
  
It was a common thing, something she’s done many, many times without a care in the world, so why were her cheeks so flushed as cold air stings against her hips and stomach? She bites her lip, nearly shivering at the gentle caress of air before pushing the thought down, knowing better than to let her mind wander. She simply needed to focus on what she was trying to accomplish, the sooner the better. And it’ll be easier to get off once she actually puts it on.  
  
She starts with the tights first, obviously, black bundled fabric stretching as she inserts her leg into the first hole, followed by the next. She’s almost surprised how easily she managed to slip her legs through, and that she only needed to lift it up just a little in order for it to fit snugly around herself. She glances down, her gaze quickly darting away from the thin, black undergarment she had set aside in order to wear the outfit. She...really didn’t have to take those off though, but it’s too late now. 

With a small peek in the mirror, the smooth fabric seems to fit nicely against her legs, a hand trailing down to her thigh as her fingers cascade along the soft, airy fabric. She tries to force back a blush as she observes herself from the back, her hand a bit more hesitant to roam her lower half now. It felt... _fine,_ nothing spectacular. Although it did suit her figure well, she had to admit. Her palm delicately reaches her rear, even she herself a bit startled by the touch. Her hand drifts away as soon as it had come, the girl realizing her hand had been resting there far longer than a few seconds. She wasn’t feeling herself up, she wouldn’t! She just...wanted to see how it felt from the front and back! 

Moving on with that excuse she slips on the corset next, a thin strip of leather covering the area between her legs. As expected, the section where it cupped her breasts just barely covers her, but keeps her chest held firmly in place. She gave herself a passing glance, almost amused by the way it held her chest so nicely while there was barely anything keeping her chest from being exposed. She drags the heel of her foot into the carpet as she thinks about displaying herself in public like this, how one wrong move could lead to a wardrobe malfunction. A heat spreads along her cheeks, not only getting odd stares by the way she was so scantily dressed, but the sheer embarrassment she’d experience if she were somewhere with a large group of people, such as a mall or a park. Would she get tossed out by security? Would people snicker and make rude comments about her? Kirigiri becomes lightheaded at the thought of people taking pictures, of people walking up to her and admiring her while her husband resists the urge to plow into her right then and there-  
  
She tenses when she pulls herself out of her fantasy. What...What was she even thinking? She’s never thought of such things until now! Was this outfit alone giving her such thoughts, boosting her confidence to extraordinary levels? Perhaps it was just a fantasy, yes that’s it. Something she could envision in her own mind but would never dare to actually enact. It was the most logical reasoning...yet it wouldn’t leave.  
  
It was drifting back in every time, even when she tried reaching for the collar piece to distract herself Kirigiri kept letting the image swarm and cloud over her mind until it was all that remained. And the way the corset fit her body so perfectly, feeling nearly like a second skin as the leather comfily clings to her soft, pale skin...it stirs something within her. It was just too fantastic, the way it accentuated every asset she had, holding onto her so perfectly that she couldn’t bear to take it off immediately.  
  
“Just five minutes…” She murmurs to herself, trying to convince herself that she just needed to test it, to briefly walk around in it and see it in action! She couldn’t just put it on and take it off without actually seeing how well it’d do in motion! With that settled her dirtying mind actually seems to clear, picking up the white collar piece and snapping it around her neck with ease, fitting loosely enough so that it wasn’t choking her. The orange tie dangles down, the end of it dipping into the start of her cleavage. Ah, it was fine, it wasn’t uncomfortable by any means.  
  
It’s not long before the short, black boots with heels are slipped on, Kyoko wavering a bit before she finds her balance. She wore boots similar to these quite often, so the heels only took a moment to get used to. The lavender haired girl steps back, observing the completed outfit in all its glory. She can’t help but crack a smile, beyond satisfied with the results. She turns at every angle from both front and back, admiring her reflection. She traces a hand along her bare arm, slowly trailing down to her glove. She notices how nicely it makes her chest stick out predominantly, trailing down to her slim waist and ending at her hips, transitioning into the set of tights.  
  
A picture wouldn’t hurt.  
  
It was slow, a crawling whisper in the back of her mind. Maybe just one...or _five_ , but just for herself! And possibly Makoto if she were willing to share such sensitive photos. Her appearance was far too stunning to not let this turn into a permanent memory engraved into her being. She looks over her shoulder, turning around as she searches for her phone. She digs through the single hidden pocket of her skirt, finding nothing. A new thought approaches, turning back around to face the mirror, only this time her gaze was cast downward.  
  
 _Two weeks notice…_  
  
That was...plenty of time to snap a few photos, and _maybe_ a video with the sleek tablet, right? She could send them to herself and delete whatever she had captured from the tablet, simple as that! Although she isn’t sure if the tablet was built for taking photos. There was a camera installed but...it’s most likely hard coded to only give off instructions, nothing more. She flinches slightly when she feels a corner piece of the cardboard box jab into her forearm, staggering back with the tablet in her other hand.  
  
She had heard something shift.  
  
She couldn’t have missed something, could she? She takes a final peek into the cardboard box, revealing a single, lone object. At first she thought it had gotten mixed up with the outfit, that a fucking _Halloween prop_ had fallen into the mix. However, when she realizes that the rabbit ears resting atop the thin headband are made from the same stretchy, comfortable material of her corset, she snatches it, looking it over. She knew about how in more...intimate paraphernalia, wearing animal ears was considered ‘sexy’ in a way, especially with rabbits. She wasn’t sure why, perhaps it was the cutesy nature, or the fact that rabbits were fast breeding animals- that thought makes her blush deepen once more- but why would they send this? It was the final piece of the outfit, and she looked perfectly fine without it! She didn’t bother to put those silky white gloves on either, far more content with her own set.  
  
So why did she want to put it on?  
  
Just to humor herself? The Foundation? Whatever, it wasn’t as if it mattered, although she couldn’t help but feel as though Future Foundation was being a bit demeaning towards her as a member with this final piece to complete the set. Oh well, it was her outfit now anyways, and she could do as she pleased with it. It’s not like they’ll get to see her in it. That reminds her of the tablet, did the Foundation want her to take pictures for this ‘experiment’? That roused extreme suspicion within her, perhaps she should investigate further before deciding to fully indulge in her new outfit.  
  
She casually slips on the bunny ears, resting perfectly atop her lavender head as she unlocks the bathroom door and struts out into the bedroom. She stops a foot or so from the bed, her focus on the tablet. Her index finger pushes on the thin button located on the side of the tablet, waiting silently for something to happen. She blinks slightly from the sudden burst of pale blue light that appears on the screen, the tablet loading up it’s contents before she’s met with a wall of white text against a light blue background. She can see the little arrows in the corners, meaning that this must be the instruction manual for the project.  
  
Kirigiri found it odd how there wasn’t that much text, the first page being a simple introductory to the project. But what _is_ this project? Even the damn tablet was being vague about it’s intentions! She idly swipes to the next page, reading through the next wall of text. There’s a cylindrical blue button that shows up as she scrolls further down, just below the end of the text. Although she couldn’t find any clues to what this project was, her brow raises at the last bit of text.  
  
 **_-Your body will be digitally scanned and placed onto a skeleton of a three dimensional model within our computer system. The model is simply a blank figure used for posing, there will be no likeness or resemblance to the person behind the screen once we’ve collected enough data for the project. Do you wish to continue?_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Right below it, was the button, the words ‘Scan’ in white text.  
  
This was for...a 3D modeling project? Her immediate thought was some kind of software update for the Neo World Program, perhaps something with avatars? If this was to be some kind of included outfit then..she really doesn’t want to know the details of why this outfit was needed. That relieves her a little, the idea of Future Foundation simply adding costumes and other articles of clothing into the simulation was fine, and she supposes it makes sense as to why they’d need a real life reference to render onto the model of the outfit.

She doesn;t have time to think on the holes that were just poked through, like why they went through the trouble of making such an expensive outfit just because they wanted to digitally render it into the simulation. Maybe for realism? She taps on the button, and she almost feels a pang of regret but rears her head away from the screen, holding it up to herself as something materializes from out of the camera. A blue grid encompasses the girl’s figure, little dots mapping out along the points of her body while the light screening over her attempts to process her form. She waits, holding her breath and hoping she made the right decision before the grid screen shuts off, a ‘Complete’ with a green checkmark next to it popping up.

Was that it? They just needed a scan of her body? Was it really worth sending all this when they could’ve done it from the Foundation building? Then again, there might be multiple outfits for multiple people to participate in this project, and bringing all of them at once probably wouldn’t be an easy task. She then notices how the screen doesn’t seem to move, or transition to another slide.  
  
“Hm?” She taps the screen again, only to be met with no response. Did it freeze up? Perhaps the little tablet was having a hard time storing all the data it had just scanned. She taps it two more times, and when she’s met with nothing, a small prick of concern wells within her. She isn’t sure why exactly, maybe it was that fear of one’s phone not working in a dire situation, but there wasn’t anything ‘dire’ about this. It said in the note they didn’t care if she wouldn’t participate, just that the tablet needed to be returned...hopefully _functional_ wasn’t part of that criteria. 

And if Kyoko had thought about it for a second longer, she would’ve realized that the instinctual feeling wasn’t concern over the tablet, but for her own being. And once the screen goes dark, she’s...rightfully concerned that the tablet may have blown a circuit. What was-  
  
She wants to shield her eyes, wants to stop the kaleidoscope of shapes, colors, and light from hitting her senses all at once, but she can’t tear her gaze away. Sure, she blinks once in shock from the sudden screen change but the image seems to be moving in a continuous pattern, shifting and moving repeatedly but always the same, never changing. She could hear a low, gentle hum emitting from the video, the girl glued to the spot as she watches onward.  
  
It feels familiar, like a greeting from a friend she hasn’t seen in ages, and soon the formal greeting turns into a pleasant warmth that coats her entire body. Something about the way the dazzling lights and colors moved and shifted, her gaze mainly focused on the center, it seemed to let this mini-investigation fall to the back of her mind, her focus deteriorating as the pattern seems to work it’s way into her mind.  
  
Her lavender gaze turns half lidded, Kyoko not bothering to move a muscle as the effects begin to take hold of her. The pleasant warmth spread up to her body in waves, gently crashing down on her in comfort...relaxation. She felt... _so safe,_ but also light. It felt nice to only have that repeating pattern in her head, to make her feel so _good_ by not having to worry about whatever she was doing a minute ago. She could barely remember at this point, nor did she care, all she needed was the beautiful, hypnotic video that sent even the strongest of minds into a deep trance.  
  
She doesn’t even know that she’s standing anymore, not even aware of everything surrounding her, solely contained into herself and the precious video. The humming grows louder in her head, the gentle buzz smooth and even more dizzying. Once every part of her body is coated in the phantom warmth, she feels a twinge. Why were those...thoughts coming back to her? And why wouldn’t that shifting screen leave her head, no matter what she was thinking about? Was it her key to pleasure, to live out such wonderful fantasies? Maybe it was! Her corrupting mind seemed to think so anyhow.  
  
She just..had to be good. _So good._ And it had made her feel good, so she just _had to be good…_ She hums blissfully, her body acting as if it were on autopilot as she climbs onto the bed, refusing to take her eyes off the tablet. Kirigiri bites her lip, the pleasurable thoughts now refusing to leave her head, not that she was trying to get rid of them in the first place. She squirms, feeling a sudden pressure in her core the longer she stares at the video. It was...so _hot_ , she could see her fantasies playing out before her on the screen, just behind the wall of the hypnotic video, consuming her vision, consumig her _mind_ as this single video became her paradise, her gateway to an amazing experience.

She leans back against her pillow, relaxation and arousal pulsing through her the more she stares on. She has the urge to touch herself, to fuck into herself so she could increase her pleasure during her fantasies, but a soft whimper escapes her when the video turns dark, her half lidded, dull gaze not changing despite the video now being turned off.

  
_“C...o...h….r…..e?_ C-Can… _.ou_ ...hea... _me?_ Can you hear me?”

Through the static of the poor connection with the tablet, as well as her mind, a voice calls out to her. It’s crystal clear after a moment, listening intently to the familiar sound. It was male, timid obviously, but for some reason he couldn’t help but connect him with the video. Was he the one who was making her feel this way? Ah, she had to thank him! Thank him and ask- _beg_ for his permission to fuck herself.  
  
“Y….Yeah...” She sighs, holding the tablet up with one hand while the other clutches her burning cheek. She couldn’t see the individual, but his voice was recognizable. But she couldn’t process it, her mind far too enamored in arousal by that video to think properly.  
  
“O-Okay good!” He chirps, followed by the sound of the boy on the other end fumbling with something. “And by the sound of it I-I think my video worked then?”  
  
 _His video_ . So he did make it, or at least own it. She nods silently before realizing he needed a verbal answer. “Mhm…” She was far to spacey to provide a more cohesive response, far more focused on the thought of being bent over a table and fucked...to have her pride be shattered like that, to have her mind completely destroyed to the point where she wouldn’t care about the location, in public or in the bedroom.  
  
“Good, that’s ah- g-good!” The boy himself was clearly anxious, not that Kyoko cared. “Do you like your outfit?”  
  
 _“I love it,”_ She purrs, sitting up and laying back down against the mattress, lavender locks splayed out as a small giggle leaves her, the leather making a prominent sound as she curves her back. “Thank you so so much~” She sounded a tad off, voice breathy and higher in pitch than normal. “I-If I’m good will you send more?”  
  
There’s a long pause before the boy speaking through the tablet continues, ignoring her question. “You’re...pretty devoted- W-Wow, I can’t believe it worked that well! Especially on someone like you! You’re kind of a tough shell to crack but I….” He trails off, most likely pleased about the fact that the Ultimate Detective had fallen for his video, and had her under heavy effect too.  
  
“Anyways, if you could maybe uh- you know…’play’ with yourself and uh...k-keep the tablet on you or pointed in your direction that’d...h-help.”  
  
Finally, an order! She easily obeys, shifting into position and holding the small camera into position, revealing her body. It cut off from a little bit below her thighs, but her fluttering gaze and tight outfit could easily be viewed.  
  
“Can you see me?” She asks in a playful manner, wishing, _hoping_ that the person on the other end was some massive pervert showing his new toy off to his equally aroused friends. Even better she _wants_ him to be recording, imagining the sheer shame she’d experience if whatever Future Foundation member were to play it on all the screens and computers in the building, of her being a good girl and pleasuring herself into complete bliss. She’d probably be a laughing stock for the first bit, taking a hit to her ego before members quickly wanted a piece of her, to haul her into the bathroom or private lounges and pound into her ceaselessly. Maybe even more will record her being fucked then, maybe Makoto would punish her for being so careless! Maybe-  
  
 _“H-Hey!”_ Her attention turns back to the voice, unaware that she had broken out into soft moans and deep breaths when she plummeted back into her fantasies. “Yeah, I can see you, j-just..keep doing what you’re doing and uh.. Use yourself for a bit?” That last statement was unsure, however after clearing his throat, his voice lowers, softer and more husky. “You’ll be g-good for me right? Bunnies are so cute and soft...that’s why I picked that outfit for you...that a-and I’m willing to bet every guy wants to fuck you over the counter...you love being fucked, don’t you~? Why don’t you sh-show off what you’re willing to do just so you can be pounded into constantly like the nice bunny that you are, okay?”  
 _  
__“Okay!”_ She yelps far too excitedly, elation dancing in the horny girl’s eyes. Her outfit was feeling tighter than normal, bearing down on her, squeezing her in such a wonderful way she couldn’t even begin to describe. Her hand slithers down her supple body, fingers ghosting over her inner thigh before she presses her index and middle finger against the piece of fabric separating her from complete pleasure. She gasps from the gentle pressure, quickly starting to glide her fingers over the leather, the material rubbing against her heat. It was barely getting her the satisfaction she desired, only making her more desperate. She rubs harder, pressing gentle circles against the area.  
  
A soft moan escapes her as she rolls her hips, grinding against herself. She could feel the wetness against the leather strip already, still keeping her fingers blocked off from actually touching her heat. She squirms, her body jerking slightly as another surge of pleasure passes through her, starting in her core and trailing up her spine. At this point, Kyoko has stopped paying attention to the tablet, and it’s only until the boy’s voice pipes up does her teasing pause.  
  
“Yeah, k-keep doing that, ch-change the angle a little bit though, okay bunny~?”  
  
She responds with a weak moan, shifting the position of the camera so that most of her trembling body could be seen. “Can I...t-touch myself now?” She already was technically, but to actually fuck herself was another thing, to drive herself up the wall into maddening pleasure was what she craved, rapidly picking up speed as she bucks her hips into her hand, chewing on her bottom lip as she impatiently waits for an answer.  
  
“Ah, no. S-Sorry. And you’re not allowed to uh….climax until I say…”  
  
Kirigiri can’t hold back the disappointed whine, curling her fingers and pressing hard against the fabric between her legs, rubbing back and forth until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her hand just wouldn’t do, that she now realized, and quickly leaned over to the nightstand, messily opening the drawer and fishing around for something. She grips the hard, plastic object, pulling out something cylindrical and made out of translucent blue plastic.  
  
She fawns over the phallic shaped object, spreading her legs a bit wider as if she were about to take Makoto’s length like she’s done so many times before. Her hand gently clutches her cheek while she marvels at the toy with a half lidded, gleeful expression, a small bit of saliva trailing from the corner of her grin. Kirigiri presses the tip against the leather strip between her legs, pushing down hard. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, the lavender haired girl tensing and nearly cumming right then and there. She holds back though, her leg twitching slightly and tears welling up in her eyes as she edges. It felt wonderfully awful, a seething mix of pain and pleasure jabbing into her as she forcibly holds herself back.  
  
“I’m...b-being good…” She doesn’t want to bother with talking, only reserving her voice for moans and screams. She checks to make sure the tablet is positioned between her legs and easily able to view her entire form before flicking on a switch.  
  
“M-Mnn~!” She stifles another whimper as a loud buzz fills the room, the vibrations pressing against her perfectly. Although a bit muffled because of the fabric, there was barely a difference in terms of pleasure. She swallows, dragging her nails across the bedsheets as she writhes about, her eyes closing once more. Her chest rises and falls with each heavy, labored breath she takes, ocassionally eyeing the camera before twisting the toy in as deep as she can get it to go.

Something within her sends a spark to shoot up her body, Kirigiri letting out a loud squeak as she sits up. She closes her legs, her thighs keeping the toy in place with its incessant, intense buzzing, the tip rolling easily along her clit and sending a pleasurable hum against her thighs. She looks at the camera, her needy, hazy gaze silently begging, pleading to have permission to climax. She’s once again met with a stern no, and the girl is just about ready to disobey when she hears something that easily picks up her mood.  
  
“-But you can touch yourself no-”  
  
“Thank you~!” The words burst out of her, nearly screaming them as she opens her legs, the toy slightly damp from the pre-cum that had leaked through the fabric. She shifts the leather strip over to the side before quickly plunging the tip of the vibrator against her sopping heat, a series of filthy moans and tiny whimpers being wringed out of her with every second.  
  
“How far c-can you...fit that in?”  
  
“H-Huh?”  
  
“I mean it’s just that- you’re a bunny, so if you could hop-”  
  
Kyoko almost immediately picks up on what he was implying, the girl shifting slightly. She blinks a few times, lowering her head as she’s overcome with a light, dizzying sensation. For a moment she thinks she’s about to faint from the pleasure alone before tilting her head back, flipping her silky lavender locks out of her face and letting them rest at her shoulders. She gets onto her hands and knees, her chest and pleasure filled expression easily visible through the camera lens before she backs up and settles on her knees.  
  
A scream echoes throughout the room as she sinks down onto the vibrator, the toy easily able to push into her slick walls. She slowly moves her legs so that they’re spread wide, her hands sinking into the mattress before she pushes herself up, only for a long moan to leave when she sinks back down, the toy filling her once more.  
  
 _“C-Come on!”_ The boy’s voice whines, clearly frustrated about something. This grabs her attention, pouting into the camera when she realizes she upset him. “You’re a rabbit, aren’t you? Rabbits are fast! S-So...speed it up~”

Kirigiri does as instructed, picking up pace as she starts to bounce, the toy slotting in and out of her with ease. She tries not to squirm, although the deeper it plunges into her, the more she lets out a small twitch or jerk. She slams down particularly hard when bouncing, and this time the toy nearly fills her heat entirely. It pushes far deeper into her than she expected, and when she feels just the tip brush against her womb, she caves.

With a moan she falls back, her head hitting the pillow and one of her legs dangling off the edge of the bed as a trembling hand makes it’s way over to what little of the toy isn’t in her. Her swollen sex pulses around the toy, using her fingers to delicately push the toy in and out. A soft and breathy giggle leaves her, her mind well past the point of oblivion. She was being fucked rapidly, just how a cute bunny like herself should be fucked! She can imagine Makoto inside her now, ready to fill her with his load and repeat the whole process again until she wouldn’t be able to feel him anymore.  
  
“M...Mako...to…” His name drips past her lips, her thoughts quickly shifting to be focused on the boy, plunging the toy deeper and deeper, hips jerking against the vibrator. Sure she’s thought about other guys fucking her as a form of humiliation, but she’d never give herself up to anyone other than Makoto unless he had wanted to participate in a three way...or more. She recalls how she grasps onto his soft chestnut locks, the surprise in his eyes whenever she gets feisty, and the idea of his rod filling her tight throat makes her suck in a deep breath, teeth grit before she can’t help but yell his name once more.

Perhaps Kyoko had a sixth sense for these sorts of things, predicting something so unlikely. However, as she continues to fuck herself, the buzzing against her tight walls sending her into another climax she has to force down with another loud whimper, the door creaks open ever so slightly.  
  
Makoto wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t _this._  
  
He had heard his name called out a few times, and he instantly assumed that she heard him walk through the front door. He was out wrapping up some work from New Hope’s Peak, so when he had heard his beloved call out to him, he assumed it wasn’t anything too important. Although, he did pick up on the way she said it, low and soft, almost like she was sick. Well, thankfully, she wasn’t sick, however the sight before him turns his cheeks a rosy hue, immediately feeling hot under the collar. He wants to dip out of the room, to process what he’s seeing, but...he can’t take his eyes off her.  
  
And Kyoko doesn’t stop either.  
  
It’s like they were in separate bubbles, Kirigiri pleasuring herself repeatedly with what looks like a phone or screen recording her lewd actions. He notices the bunny outfit first, clearly new and never worn before. She looked stunning, just as always, but the way it clung to her body, the way the chest piece looked like it was only centimeters away from exposing her soft chest… He brings a hand to his mouth, gently biting on his knuckles as he pushes those thoughts back. He should...really alert her presence to him so that...this doesn’t get weird. _This wasn’t weird, right?_  
  
He steps forward, ready to call out to her and have her open her eyes, hoping she doesn’t become shocked from the pure embarrassment before…  
  
“You’re doing great!” A voice coming through that _goddamn_ tablet chirps. He recognizes it. **_He recognizes it._ ** “Such a good bunny, such a good model for my project t-too~ Oh man, this is so much better than just hiring someone!”  
  
 _Did he-_ _  
__  
__And was she…._  
  
Obviously, an affair was the thing that was the farthest in his mind, the most unlikely of situations, and now that it clicked to him as to who the voice belonged to, he knew damn well that this wasn’t an act of cheating, not that he assumed it was in the first place. He silently stalks up to the bed, having great difficulty prying his eyes away from his wife who upon closer inspection, has her favorite toy deep inside of her, far deeper than he had ever seen. 

He’s standing behind the tablet, listening to the timid, squeaky voice encourage Kyoko, telling her she was a _good bunny, a good girl who gets rewarded with cumming if she performs her tasks right._ That doesn’t sit well with him, regardless if she had agreed to this or not, there was a difference between directing a model and ordering them around. Now, Makoto and Kirigiri would take each other’s orders sometimes while being intimate, but that was usually only reserved for the bedroom and was clearly a form of roleplay. Like he’d ever boss her around, and vice versa for that matter! It was just something that got the other going when having sex, nothing more to it.  
  
He decides that slamming the tablet against the wall is the worst and most aggressive way to go about this, so he refrains from doing so despite the seething anger building up within him telling him to do otherwise. Instead, he simply grabs the tablet, thumb covering the camera and met with a confused voice coming through a speaker near the tablet’s bottom.  
  
He flips the camera around so that it’s facing him, taking a brief moment to read about just what the hell this was. A project? Future Foundation? _What the hell was going on?_ That didn’t matter, what mattered was chewing out the culprit, and right before he’s about to remove his thumb, he hears something.  
  
“H...ey, why'd you take m...my camera?” It was clearly slurred, the girl sitting back up, vibrator still plugged inside her tight pussy while she blinks slowly, hair messily hanging over her face. She...didn’t recognize him, at least she hadn’t processed that it was him yet.  
  
“Wait? Who took the….” The boy through the speaker trails off as a dead silence hangs in the air, Naegi’s gaze darting from a delirious Kyoko, to the screen.  
  
Kyoko’s heart flutters in her chest and drops to her stomach, the girl recognizing it as the boy from her fantasies, no not just fantasies, the boy she loves, _adores_ with all her heart, the man who was going to sate her desperate need.  
  
 _“Naegi-kun~!”_ She cries aloud, leaning forward a bit as her half lidded lavender gaze looks him up and down, a million ideas already running through her head on how the confused boy could completely wreck her.  
  
Now that he’s been exposed, he slips his thumb off the camera. He couldn’t see the culprit, but it was well beyond clear the culprit could see him.  
 _  
__“Mitarai!”_ He shouts, biting back his anger. He’d recognize that timid voice anywhere. What the _hell_ did he think he was doing!? Something was wrong about all this, and upon hearing his name called out by the Ultimate Hope, the voice line cuts off, Naegi left with nothing more than a rolling camera.  
  
He grits his teeth, lowering his head and tapping his foot in frustration. How long was he recording her? And why? Why was she allowing him to do so? He wouldn’t mind if an arrangement had been made- and now that he thinks about it, the word ‘project’ started to make sense. Had Kyoko agreed to be a reference model of sorts for an animation Ryota was working on? But if that were the case, wouldn’t she have told him? And...there was no way in hell Kirigiri would pick up this kind of work! Not that he was against said form of work, but this wasn’t exactly something he’d imagine Kirigiri doing.

“Kiri...giri…” He mutters, setting the tablet down and stalking up to her. She had clearly been at it for quite some time, and denied orgasm too. They’ve done that before, but they usually only deny it once before allowing them the pleasure they deserve. He hops onto the bed, settling onto his knees. He swallows, trying to stay focused on her eyes...her hazy, dull eyes. It was a look he vaguely recognized, and he recalls memories of the final killing game, being restrained by Asahina when Mitarai…  
  
“Oh god,” He sighs, burying his face in his hands. He exhales deeply as he pulls his hands away, more annoyed than upset. Mitarai hypnotized her. He made a video specifically to brainwash her into this state just so he could...get something out of it? “K-Kyoko, are you okay?” 

Hopefully this wasn’t as damaging as the despair suicide video he was constantly plagued with, or the hope brainwashing video for that matter. He places a hand on the aroused girl’s bare shoulder, and with just a simple touch, she falls into his embrace, arms draped around the back of his neck while her breasts push against him.  
  
“N-Naegi…” She squeaks, and from her teary eyed, pleading look alone he feels a pang of sympathy. The poor thing was trembling with pleasure, desperately needing to feel someone pleasure her, herself just not good enough to satisfy her.  
 _  
__“Please,”_ She whimpers, clutching his tie, gloved fingers already working to get it off. “Please I-I can’t stop thinking about you- y-you _inside_ of me just….please…”  
  
Naegi should say no, it would be better that way. She’d sober up and they could talk this through, but who knows how long that’d take. He couldn’t just leave her in constant, aching pleasure with no satisfactory resolve.

“...Okay,” He starts, shedding himself of his jacket. With her assistance the tie comes loose too, and he jolts a bit when she feels her immediately go for his pants.  
  
“Hey, Kyoko?” Upon hearing her name she looks up, her eyes bright with anticipation. Once he’s shed himself of his white collar shirt, he slips a hand between her legs, slowly removing the toy and watching the girl’s eyes flutter closed as the slick toy leaves her hollow entrance. “You look...really sexy…” He says breathlessly, fully taking in her gorgeous outfit. He honestly wanted to try this out, to see how she’d feel against him in this outfit, and how much it’d work up each other’s sex drive.  
  
He takes the vibrator, flicking it off before running his tongue along the side, his mind buzzing at the taste of her fluids. Kirigiri’s eyes flutter at the sight, striking something within her. It’s not long before he’s naked, shed of his boxers while half hard. She clutches his hand, the girl falling back onto her pillow with him following suit, a hand clutching the back of his head as his wife whispers desperate, horny please into his ear, breath hot against his skin. He shivers when he feels the shell licked before she gently bites at the lobe, trying to rile him up.  
  
His blush deepens, settling on top of her before he sits up, settling onto his knees, Kyoko gives him a confused, almost pitiful look before he motions for her to come here, a small smirk appearing on his face. “It’s no good with your back pressed into the mattress, I won’t be able to feel that nice ass of yours~” He wasn’t the best at dirty talk, considering the boy’s passive nature, but given Kyoko’s current state of mind, she practically flings herself into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist while cupping his cheeks, her intense, lavender stare meeting his.  
  
He watches her lick her lips, observing him curiously, a small bead of sweat forming along her brow from exhaustion. She pulls him into a deep kiss, and Makoto is surprised at first, until he steadily gets into the rhythm, having felt such soft, velvet lips so many times before. He hums softly into the kiss, eyes falling closed as his hands roam her body. He starts at the waist, feeling tight leather rub and squeak against his skin as he drags his fingers over it, slowly gliding lower and lower until he stops at her hips.  
  
When she gasps, he pauses, raising a brow only to be met with an excited expression. He was aware of how badly she wanted this, yet at the same time, she was incredibly sensitive like this. He didn’t want to hurt her, or god forbid send her into a state of mind that’d take forever to come back up from. He’s heard of partners accidnetally getting stuck in a certain headspace even after sex, and sometimes it took up to a week to get them to come back. The thought of losing Kyoko like that for a potential week guides him to be careful, rubbing circles into her hips with his thumbs before sinking down lower.

  
They come to rest against a new fabric, soft, sturdy nylon. He gives her ass a gentle squeeze, being met with a soft moan. He blushes, noticing her attempt to grind down against him, urging him to continue. He kneads the soft flesh in his hands, making sure to be careful with how hard he squeezes. He falls into a soothing pattern, rubbing and kneading with the occasional squeeze as his thoughts fall into a far more lewd place. He gently smacks it, Kirigiri yelping from the sudden action.  
  
He looks up, going back to softly massaging her rear, concern laced in his hazel-green gaze. “You okay?” Even if it was nothing more than a light tap, the thought of hurting her tore at his heart. When he receives a nod in turn, he goes back to his task, feeling the lavender girl’s heat just barely reach his member. He shivers, sucking in a short breath as he feels a twitch from between his legs. His blush goes from dark pink to a deep red, having thought once or twice about her sitting on his face… but he’d never ask that! He couldn’t! That was far too weird, right? He chuckles awkwardly as he tries to push the thought aside, going from her ass back up to her thighs, feeling something wet press against his skin.  
  
It’s Kirigiri, and that alone was enough of a signal to cue him in on her distress, her desire to finally be relieved and satisfied to the fullest extent. He leans back, spreading her legs apart slightly before lining his length up with her entrance, feeling the girl shaking in his grasp. She was resisting plunging right down onto him, that he could tell.  
  
As soon as his tip pushes against the overwhelming warmth, he hears a loud yelp, nails digging into his thighs as his shaft is encased in wet heat. He moans from the sudden stimulation, breathlessly saying her name upon the sight of her grinning from finally being filled with his cock.  
  
“Ky...oko…” He stutters, jerking his hips slightly much to the girl’s delight. He presses another gentle kiss to her lips, a small, thin string of saliva connecting to their bottom lips before falling away, brushing part of her hair away from her face with a pleased expression.

“You’re so pretty K-Kyoko,” He murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss along her cheek and jawline in between praises. _“So so pretty~_ H-How lucky do I have to be t-to be with you, huh?” He really did consider himself lucky. Sure, when they first met things weren’t under the best circumstances, but the undeniable bond they had created, the way his heart fluttered every time he tried to so much as speak to her after the first killing game, she was lovely, in every way lovely. 

_“Tch_ , I’m n-not…”  
  
“Not that beautiful?” He starts, quickly interjecting. “I think you are, and I know you think I am too- We’re both pretty hot, huh~?” That gets her to giggle, only to transition into a loud moan when he suddenly spurs his hips upward into her.  
  
 _“D-Damnit...”_ She curses under her breath, wincing from the sudden stab of pure pleasure. He had gotten her to not pay attention, not that she cared anyhow, as long as she was being steadily fucked into like she desired, then she’d be okay with anything really.  
  
“And I know what you’re gonna say next, but I…” He pauses, his gaze trailing along her body before he starts thrusting in at a steady pace. He watches her eyes close once again, her head tilting back and revealing her chest to him, bouncing each time he thrusts.  
  
He bites his lip, raising his hands up to rest at the top of her corset. He pulls down ever so slightly, revealing her hardened nipples to him. Cold air stings at the sensitive flesh, making her squirm. He quickly aids her mild discomfort by cupping the soft flesh in his hands, pressing his thumbs against the sensitive buds before rubbing circles against them. He pauses from fucking into her, taking his sweet time to work on her breasts, listening in for the intersperced moans and jolt of her body.  
  
“L-Like I was saying-” He starts again, trying to remember what he was going to say as her breasts seem to be quite distracting to him. “You’re gonna bring up your…” He trails off, stare turning half lidded as all he can seem to focus on is her chest. He goes quiet, softly kneading the delicate flesh while occasionally flicking the nipple with his thumb, earning a small gasp or sharp shout from Kyoko.  
  
He finally stops, cock twitching inside of her as he pulls her darling corset back up. He leans forward, planting a gentle kiss to her neck before burying his face in the crook of it. “You were g-gonna- _Ah~!”_  
  
He’s jolted from his trance like state when he feels her suddenly bounce, pulling back to see the triumphant smirk on her face. Ah, she had gotten payback, he should’ve seen that coming. Still though, her constant bouncing proved she was growing impatient and, it was high time he rewarded her.  
  
“You’ve been... _really_ good Kyoko. Like, so fucking good~” He starts, taking gentle hold of her wrist. He can see her eyes widen, glossy and wet with excitement and desperation as she waits to be given the order she’s wanted since she began. “You can-”  
  
“W-Wait-”  
  
That catches him off guard. “H-Huh?”  
  
“What were you going t-to...mnn- say~?”  
  
“What was I- oh!” He was surprised he had forgotten to finish his damn statement. _“Shit!”_ He hisses when he feels his cock twitch again, his balls tightening as he was nearing climax. He should...get it over with. “Y-Yeah I was- fuck- gonna say that...you were probably gonna point out your uhm...you know…”  
  
No matter how many times she was praised, complemented, told how stunning and elegant she was, there was one thing that society could consider a ‘flaw’. “R-Right…” She glances over to the wrist Naegi has in his hand, her gaze lingering on her glove.  
  
“I’ve always thought about…” He looks dazed, a smile on his face as something crosses his mind. It captures Kirigiri’s attention, the lavender haired girl thrusting down to get him to snap out of it.  
  
Naegi squeaks, nearly cumming right then and there. “Wh-What? Thought about what…?”

“Uhm…” Naegi was genuinely embarrassed. Was this worse than the face sitting thng? Probably, but… “C-Could I just...take your gloves off?”  
  
 _“Hm?”_ For the first time in a while, he notices a spark of light in Kyoko’s once hazy eyes. Her gloves were an incredibly sensitive topic for her, so to make such a request…  
  
“Or just...one...if th-that’s okay with you…” She usually takes her gloves off during sex, but given that she was hypnotized into pleasuring herself, she didn’t really have time think about that.  
  
Her mouth parts open, thinking over her decision. She recalls taking her gloves off while being intimate, but Naegi wanting to do something specifically related to her hands made her a bit wary. Husband or not, her burn scars were something she was confidential about, even with Makoto. But if they were alone in the bedroom, and he seemed cautious about asking, so…  
  
“P-Please be careful…” She warns before she shakily removes one glove, exposing her hand. It was odd for even her to see it when she wasn’t taking a shower or simply dressing herself in general. And while something in her still desperately aches for his length to finish her off, her hypnotized state pushes her to receive any pleasure she can get, and she had just revealed her most sensitive area to him.  
  
Naegi nods, both hands resting against her palm. “Of course…”  
  
He slowly gets to work, massaging the scarred skin with his thumb. Besides a mild pressure, it was...oddly comforting. He hums, unable to stop himself from blushing as a bead of sweat forms along the crease of his brow, solely focused on her hand. “I-I uhm…” He squeaks, not sure how to explain this. He didn’t have a kink for hands! Just...Kyoko’s were really, _really_ nice. And that was even more proven so when he lifts it up, her palm outstretched in front of him. Deciding to be quick he runs his tongue along the surface of her palm before inserting her index finger into her mouth, sucking delicately before pulling away, watching his wife tremble in surprise.  
  
“S-Sorry I-”  
  
He fears for the worst when he’s tackled onto the mattress and pinned down, expecting her to be in a state of panic after in a sense, defiling something so sacred to her. However when he sees her panting, tongue lolling from her mouth with an intense, needy look, he realizes he set her off in the complete opposite direction.  
  
 _“Naegi!”_ She screams, bouncing down onto his thick shaft repeatedly now, showing no sign of stopping. She moans, clutching her cheek again with her gloved hand. Holy shit he had just- and why did it feel so good? She couldn’t get over it, the sensation of his warm tongue running along her palm, sucking on her finger like that. He’s clearly thought about this before, hasn’t he?

At that thought, she presses two fingers to his lips, watching him stare helplessly at a sight that probably got him off. “You’re into this~?” She chuckles, grinding down against him hard. When she hears a weak, muffled moan as a response, she smirks. “I-I’ll let you do whatever you want if you let me cum~” It was the one thing she needed, craved to the point where it was clawing away at her mind.  
  
“H-Hm?” Oh right! He was going to let her do that in the first place! How in the hell did he get so sidetracked. “K-Kyoko...you can cum without my permission, I-I wanna see the look on your face~” He sighs longingly, eyes closing for a brief moment before fluttering back open. “Sorry, I d-didn’t mean to get so distracted, y-you can cum- and you don’t need anyone’s permission to, okay? You’re-”  
  
His entire being tenses, a harsh cry erupting from him as he feels Kirigiri finally climax beneath him, her fluids spilling onto his cock and slathering it in a thick coating. He gasps, unable to resist the urge to plunge deeper into her, only exciting her more. He grips her hips tightly, rapidly thrusting into her while her shaky moans egged him onward. Naegi huffs, hips stuttering before he slams deep inside of her, body racked with pleasure before he screams again, throwing his head back as he releases his load inside of her tight womb.  
  
Kyoko is clearly flushed from being fucked so hard, however she stiffens when she feels something hot shoot into her. She lets out a high pitched, breathy whimper, knowing exactly what had happened. He came in her, filled her with his seed, bred into the cute bunny girl before him just as they’re known to do. She didn’t care though, she was a rabbit! She needed to be fucked over and over, to be filled repeatedly and be a good girl for him. Her mouth gapes open, nothing but dry gasps and raspy moans escaping her as she’s well beyond spent. Regardless though, she should be fucked to her limit, fucked out of her mind. She wants to be flipped over and have her tight ass plowed into by Naegi, she wants him to-  
  
Her thoughts die away as she collapses on top of him, finally giving into exhaustion. She clings to him tightly, head resting against his chest as she listens to his rapidly beating heart. She nuzzles him, trying to catch her own breath while she relaxes in Naegi’s grip. “Thank you…” She says softly, unsure if he heard.  
  
Makoto smiles, placing a hand to the back of her hair and gently trailing down her smooth lavender hair. He knows she said he could do “anything” with her hands, and was encouraging him to lick at her fingers, but she’s been through enough intensity for one day, and maybe that could be reserved for another time when she’s not as easily energetic.  
  
“Love you, Kyo…” He murmurs, feeling her own heart beat against his chest. He really hopes she’s okay...speaking of… 

“Do you want water?” He asks, lifting his head up slightly. He’s met with a tightening grip, a silent but firm ‘no’ in that regard. She just wanted to stay nestled up beside him for now. But Naegi knew they’d had to get up eventually. It was spring, a time of new beginnings and fertility, but obviously he hadn’t _meant_ to cum inside her like that, not without some form of birth control which he doubts she took before pleasuring herself. He’d give it to her once she woke up though, because unless they talked beforehand, having a kid was something they weren’t planning on.  
  
Keeping that in mind, as well as the other safety issues regarding Kyoko, he closes his eyes, getting his own well deserved rest.  
  
///  
  
Future Foundation bustled with members alike, some checking their watches while in a hurry, others silently strolling down the more empty halls into their offices. As soon as Naegi rounds the corner, his heart races at the empty section of the building, barely anybody there. He watches one person stroll down the hall before taking a left, disappearing into another corridor. He sighs, swiftly grasping the knob of the office door and stepping inside, closing it behind him.  
  
A dirty blonde looks up from his computer, posters, figures, and an empty bowl of today’s lunch sitting a few feet away from his keyboard and trackpad. Tired eyes meet Naegi, and immediately widen.  
  
“A-Ah Naegi-kun!” Mitarai squeaks, immediately knowing what this was about. Despite the Ultimate Hope’s kind nature, his crossed arms and narrowed eyes proved to be intimidating. “Uhm I…”  
  
“Why’d you send that package- No wait, let me rephrase, why did you pick _Kyoko_ of all people to use for your _“project?”_ ” He demanded an answer, and now. Regardless of the fun time they had, and the fact that they were not going to give that tablet back under any circumstances, he was still pissed, which isn't an emotion Naegi experiences often.  
  
To hold a grudge, to hold resentment for someone’s actions...it felt wrong, but here. _Here,_ Mitarai had fucked up immensely. “You know you could have asked-” He knew Kyoko would have declined, and Mitarai was most likely aware too. “Or hired a model who’s experienced with-”  
  
“They’re too expensi-”  
  
“So you decided to hypnotize someone?” His voice raises, but when he watches the animator flinch, he steps back. He sighs, trying to keep his anger at bay. “You...You really did something messed up, that’s…” His eyes close, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he thinks over his next move.  
  
 _“That’s reportable.”_ His tone becomes much lighter, positivity and cheerfulness radiating in his smile despite the threat. Mitarai trembles, scooting further against his desk in his seat. Sure, Makoto was smiling, but he could see a hidden intent glossed over in his eyes, the man clearly harboring distaste for what he did.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” He bursts out, really not wanting to get reported for this. “I-I wasn’t using her! I mean, I-I technically guess I was but I...I needed references for my animation! I wasn’t going to use her likeness I swear! Look, look look look look look!” he shakily gestures to his second monitor, showing a three dimensional humanoid model amongst a grid screen. “It only r-recorded the model’s movements, I couldn’t actually see Kirigiri, b-but I saw what she was doing on the model, so I…”  
  
“So you think that’s still okay? That just because you didn’t actually see it, that it excuses the fact you hypnotized her into bending to your will?”  
  
“She...She consented to the project on the tablet…”  
  
“I read it through, your “project” was vague, and under the Foundation name, not yourself. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”  
  
The accusation was clear and also undeniable, he had intentionally marked the label from Future Foundation to avoid suspicion if he put his name onto it. “I didn’t know what else to..d-do..” His voice turns quiet, fiddling with his thumbs nervously.  
  
“I already told you what you should have done,” Makoto doesn’t want to bother with repeating himself, smiling happily as a hand falls onto the back of Mitarai’s chair. The animator tenses when he’s spun around, their eyes locked onto one another.  
  
“Kyoko was understanding though, luckily for you, and she _really_ likes the outfit. So, if you don’t want to get reported, and we can put this under the fact that Kyoko _technically_ consented, I just need you to do three things.”  
 _  
__“Th….That’s blackmail!”_ He objects, body trembling as he recalls his days of being Junko Enoshima’s little pet, taking advantage of his talent under the threat of killing his classmates.  
  
“Okay,” Makoto starts, leaning against his desk. “You’re welcome to tell them I was blackmailing you if that’s what you want to call this, but you’ll have to explain why I’m doing it. And if you lie, they’ll call me in for questioning, and since me and Kyoko still have the tablet, you’re not going to be the innocent one here.”  
  
“Wh-What the hell’s wrong with you!?” He inches away from Naegi, put off by his positive yet terrifying demeanor.  
  
“Nothing Mitarai, I just wanted to talk. Here,” With that, an object is dropped into the scared boy’s lap, looking down to find a headband with leather rabbit ears attached at the top.  
  
“Oh, this is…”  
  
“First, if I find out you used one of your brainwashing videos on anyone ever again, I’m reporting you.” Seriously, both of them were lucky Kyoko didn’t have any long term aftereffects. “Mitarai, you know how your despair video messes with me? That I need to take medication every day so I don’t spiral into despair and try to kill myself? Yeah, I don’t want something like that happening to Kyoko, or anyone for that matter...nobody should have to suffer like that…”  
  
“Naegi, I-”  
  
Before he could say anything, he’s cut off. “Put those on, go apologize to Kirigiri, and you’re gonna wear that for the rest of the day.”  
  
“Huh?” He was surprised at how..mild the punishment was. “But you- I-”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“...Nevermind….”  
  
Makoto pauses, feeling a thick tension hang in the air, one he didn’t really mean to cause. “You’re not...going to be miserable while wearing that, are you?”  
  
“What? No, i-it’s April, it kinda makes sense...I’ll just look a little stupid.”  
  
“If it doesn’t bother you, other than looking a little silly, then I think that’s fair enough.”  
  
“What if I decide not to wea-”  
  
“See you later, Mitarai.” Makoto interjects. He gives a passive wave to the boy as he approaches the door, a soft smile still plastered on his face. “Maybe we’ll bump into each other again and you’ll be wearing those ears! It’s April like you said, everyone should have a bit of Easter flare!”  
  
With that, the door slams shut, making Mitarai flinch in response. He sighs dejectedly, deciding that it’s better to wear a pair of ears he doesn’t really care all that much about for the rest of the day instead of being reported. He really should have talked to them about it first… With that, he slips on the pair of ears before getting back to work, thinking over his apology to Kyoko once he’s finished with this one part of his animation.  
  



End file.
